


A Soldier's Fate

by ThunderousShark



Series: The Three Fates [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderousShark/pseuds/ThunderousShark





	A Soldier's Fate

A Soldier follows  
True to path  
Be it true or corrupt

No other destiny known  
No other possibilities  
Last option, Last chance

A new leader to the army  
Heinous acts and crimes commit  
Truth within grasp

To hide and hate  
Or charge and face fate?

Praised for a bloodbath  
Only depression felt  
And fearing what awaits

Famed for feeling weak  
Believing it's lost praise  
And looking down in shame


End file.
